Lost
by missclouds
Summary: Saat sedang pulang dari menjalankan misi di desa kabut, Sakura terpisah dari kelompoknya. Ia tersesat di hutan desa kabut yang terkenal sangat menyesatkan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apalagi Sasuke Uchiha ada di sana juga. / "Sa-sasuke-kun!" / RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Lost © uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari fanfic 'banjir' by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**

**.**

Warning : (berusaha agar tidak terlalu) OoC , EYD kurang benar, dan (pasti) GaJe.

Summary : Saat sedang pulang dari menjalankan misi di desa kabut, Sakura terpisah dari kelompoknya. Ia tersesat di hutan desa kabut yang terkenal sangat menyesatkan. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apalagi Sasuke Uchiha ada di sana juga. **/** "Sa-sasuke-_kun_!" **/** "Hn, siapa itu?" **/** RnR? CnC?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lost**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" panggil Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah gadis manis itu sudah memerah sekarang. Kedua tangannya bertengger di pinggang.

Pria bermasker yang tengah melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh ke belakang dengan malas. "Apa lagi Sakura?"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudah kubilang tadi kan, aku ingin buang air, _sensei_!"

Kakashi membalikan badannya menghadap satu-satunya perempuan dikelompoknya itu. "Tahanlah sebentar, dua jam lagi kita sudah keluar dari desa kabut, nanti kau bisa buang air di desa sebelah."

"Tapi aku kebeletnya sekarang _sensei_, bukan nanti!" Sakura mengernyit tidak suka. "Lagi pula tidak adil! Si Naruto saja boleh buang air di sini! Kenapa aku tidak!" Ia berkata ketus, tetap kukuh pada ego-nya.

Kakashi menghela nafas bosan. "Naruto ditemani Sai, Sakura… Memangnya kau mau ku temani?"

_Emerald _Sakura melebar. "Tidak." Tolaknya segera.

"Apa kau mau ditemani Sai? Atau mungkin Naruto?"

"TIDAK!" Tegas gadis Haruno itu mantap bercampur ngeri, membayangkan Sai dan Naruto yang tengah mengintipnya di balik semak-semak.

Lho?

Hei hei Sakura… Mereka tidak semesum itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana? Memangnya kau berani pergi sendirian?" murid didikan _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ itu bertanya gemas. Dasar muridnya yang satu ini! Selalu banyak maunya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku kan tidak takut hantu seperti Naruto, _sensei_… biarkan saja aku pergi sendirian."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tidak akan takut?"

"Aa."

Menghela nafas berat, _shinobi_ berambut perak itu akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah… baiklah… cepat pergi," sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup pelindung dahi menatap gadis di hadapannya yang tengah begerak-gerak gelisah, menahan panggilan alam yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Hati-hati, kami tunggu lima belas menit lagi di sini."

Wajah Sakura berubah sumringah. "Terima kasih _sensei_." Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari memasuki hutan yang ada di pinggiran jalur mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul memandang rambut pendek anak didiknya yang bergerak-gerak dari belakang. Walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak 16 tahun, sikap Sakura masih saja belum berubah, masih kekanak-kanakan. Yah, tapi memang itulah daya tariknya kan?

**.**

**.**

"Yo, _sensei_!" Naruto berhenti melompat tepat di sebelah Kakashi yang baru saja hendak membuka buku kecilnya yang biasa. "Maaf lama." Ujarnya disertai cengiran.

Sai turut berhenti di samping Naruto. "Lho, Mana Sakura?"

"Buang air kecil, sama seperti kalian." Sahut Kakashi. Tangannya dengan santai membolak-balik halaman yang ingin dibacanya sementara punggungnya disandarkan pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Em, maaf _sensei_," Sai berkata ragu. Terlihat Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya—bahasa tubuh yang mengatakan 'apa?'. "Bukankah daerah hutan ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan, banyak orang tersesat karena kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan sekarang Sakura sedang pergi sendirian, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?"

'shiiiiing'

Hening sesaat.

"Benar juga ya," _copy-nin_ itu menyimpulkan. "Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dia belum muncul juga." Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia memasukkan kembali buku yang baru saja hendak dibacanya ke dalam tas kecil di belakang celananya.

"Oh, Tidaaaaak!" Naruto berteriak histeris. "Sakura-_chaaaan_!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak Naruto, kau mau Zabuza Momochi si tukang jagal itu datang ke mari?"

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Dia sudah mati _sensei_."

Woi! Kenapa gurunya itu? Kepalanya terbentur sesuatu ya? sudah jelas dulu kelompok mereka yang menghabisinya.

"Benar juga," ujar Kakashi santai. "Baiklah ayo segera kita cari Sakura, dia pasti belum jauh, sebelum sore kita sudah harus keluar dari desa kabut."

"_Osh_~"

**.**

**.**

"Legaaaa…." Sakura Haruno bergumam. Senyum terukir di wajah putihnya. Dengan langkah ringan ia keluar dari semak-semak.

Eh?

Lho?

Kok putih semua?

Kabut tebal melingkupi daerah di sekeliling Sakura—membuat lingkup jarak pandangnya menjadi sempit. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil gadis itu berajalan menuruti insting. Mengira-ngira jalan mana yang barusan dilewatinya menuju kemari.

'kresek'

Gadis berbaju _maroon _itu berhenti berjalan. Pendengarannya menegang, matanya menyipit waspada.

'kresek'

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Sakura menolehkan kepala _bubble gum_-nya dengan cepat ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. "Apa itu?" ia menggumam pelan. _Kunai_ sudah tergenggam erat di sebelah tangannya. "_nuke-nin_ kah?"

'kresek'

Lagi, suara itu terdengar.

Dengan sedikit berjingkat, Haruno muda itu mendekat menuju semak-semak—yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya—tempat sumber suara 'kresek' itu berasal. Pelan tapi pasti ia semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat… dekat…

Eh?

Apa itu?

Ayam ya?

_Emerald_ beningnya melebar mendapati _sesuatu berwarna hitam _yang mencuat dari semak. Ck, mana mungkin ada ayam di daerah seperti ini Sakura?

Rasa penasaran tentang 'ayam' yang membuncah membuatnya terus berjalan mendekat… dekat… dekat… dan—

'sring'

Permata sewarna darah dengan tiga titik berkilat terlihat jelas tujuh meter di depannya. Sakura kenal betul mata itu. Mata yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati. Mata orang yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, siapa itu?" pemilik mata itu berujar datar.

Kunai yang tadinya digenggam erat Sakura terlepas begitu saja. "I-ini benar-benar kau?" ia bertanya ragu, mengira sosok yang baru terihat ujung rambut dan bola matanya itu bukan pemuda yang dimaksudkannya, hanya _genjutsu_ atau halusinasi saja.

"Siapa itu?" suara _baritone_ datar itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Sakura. Persis. Ini memang suara Sasuke. Suara yang sudah lama ingin gadis itu dengar.

"Apa itu kau Sakura?" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar (lagi).

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menyongsong sosok pemilik sepasang mata _sharingan_ itu, ingin memeluknya.

"Tunggu! Jangan kemari!" suara Sasuke berucap dengan nada memerintah andalannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi Sasuke-_kun_! Akan kubawa kau pulang!"

"Kubilang jangan kema–"

"KYAAA~"

'BYUUURRR!'

"–ri."

Sakura dengan sukses dan tidak elitnya jatuh tersungkur ke rawa-rawa berair di depan Sasuke. Seluruh pakaian dan badannya basah kuyup.

Perawakan jangkung tegap itu menghela nafas bosan. "Sudah kubilang jangan kemari kan? Dasar bodoh."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Jangan mengolokku Sasuke-_kun_, ini juga gara-gara kau, tau."

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain,"_sharingan_ merah itu berganti menjadi _onyx_ sekelam malam, kemudian mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu padamu Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Ck, jangan berisik dan jawab saja."

"Aku tersesat." Ucap Sakura _innocent_ sambari bangun dari jatuh memalukannya.

"Hn, kalau begitu kita senasip."

'shiiiiing'

'krik krik'

Heh?

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa tersesat juga?

**.**

**.**

"Emm… Sasuke-_kun_," Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu membuka suara.

"Hn?"

"Kau kedinginan tidak?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepala _raven_nya ke arah gadis yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat Sakura tengah meringkuk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. "Memang kau kedinginan?" Ia balas bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk imut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. _Yeah_… _yeah_… Kalau Sakura sudah bertingkah seperti ini pasti ada maunya. "Kau mau apa heh?"

"Pinjamkan aku _kimono_mu."

Sebelah alis pemuda rupawan itu terangkat. Apa? Ditengah semilir angin dalam hutan seperti ini dia harus meminjamkan bajunya? Setelah mengomeli Sakura gara-gara kecerobohannya berjalan di tengah kabut pekat seperti ini dan dengan (setengah) terpaksa menemaninya duduk di sini—menunggu kabut hilang agar Sakura bisa kembali ke jalur menuju Konoha tadi—ditambah lagi harus membuatkan api unggun dengan jurus _katon_nya—agar baju Sakura yang basah lebih cepat kering—dia juga masih harus berkorban dengan meminjamkan bajunya? Baju satu-satunya yang ia kenakan saat ini?

Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar kesal.

Andaikan saja gadis di sampingnya ini bukan Sakura Haruno, gadis manis mantan anggota setimnya dulu yang memiliki mata _emerald_ teduh. Andai saja dia tidak memasang wajah _innocent_ andalannya itu. Dan andaikan lagi dia tidak sedang kebasahan—membuat frekuensi debaran jantung Sasuke meningkat setiap kali mengerlingnya… ehem, tepatnya bajunya itu—Sasuke pasti tidak mau meminjamkan baju favoritnya.

"Ini." Ucap bungsu Uchiha itu sambil menyodorkan _kimono_nya dan membuang muka—menutupi segores rona malu di pipinya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dengan segera di pakainya baju Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

'Oh, _Damn_!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. _Look that girl_! Sakura tersenyum super manis di depannya! Setan-setan dalam benak Sasuke sudah menari-nari girang, meneriaki kata-kata 'cium' keras-keras dalam otaknya sekarang. Ditambah lagi sekarang gadis Haruno itu tengah mengenakan bajunya yang nampak sangat kedodoran. Astaga… jangan sampai ada adegan dewasa disini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis di sebelahnya itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Oke. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak rasanya. Ia seorang cowok normal usia 16 tahun yang sedang dalam usia pubertas. Di depannya ada seorang gadis manis yang juga tengah beranjak dewasa. Adegan menggemaskan Sakura tadi sudah membuatnya kehilangan akal. Ditatapnya _emerald_ di depannya tajam dan dalam hitungan detik, wajah mereka sudah sejajar.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu mengucap nama Sasuke lembut.

"Hn?"

15 centi…

10 centi…

3 centi…

1,5 centi…

Sedikit lagi Sasuke akan mencapai nikmat dunia, dan—

"OI TEME! KAU APAKAN SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

Teriakan cempreng Naruto Uzumaki menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan cepat _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu bergulir. Terlihat di kedua pasang mata yang kontras itu Kakashi, Sai dan Naruto tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan ambigu.

Pikiran buruk mulai menghampiri ketiga _shinobi_ itu.

Sasuke yang bagian tubuh dada ke atas terbuka, Sakura yang mengenakan baju atasan Sasuke. Ditambah wajah Sakura yang memerah, serta Sasuke yang terlihat salah tingkah. Ketiga pemuda di seberang yang memiliki kapasitas otak berbeda itu mulai memproses data. Dan satu kesimpulan negatif—terlihat dari perubahan ekspresi ketiganya yang mendalam—membuat kedua insan yang tengah terkejut itu semakin gugup.

"Yah, sepertinya kita berada pada _timing_ yang kurang tepat." Kakashi berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sakura-_chaaan~_" Naruto memasang tampang ingin menangis. "Teganya kauu~"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. "Oh, ku baca di buku tentang hubungan antara dua orang berbeda jenis itu memang terkadang mengarah pada hal seperti ini," Ia mengerling Sasuke dan Sakura yang wajahnya semakin merah. "Ternyata awalan-nya seperti ini ya? harus dimulai dengan –mmhh…"

"Diamlah Sai," Kakashi membungkam mulut Sai dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya mengibas-ngibas kedepan dan belakang. "Sudahlah kalian berdua, lanjutkan saja yang tadi, kami bertiga akan pergi." Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Ta-tapi guru Kakashi aku tidak –mmmh…" sebelah tangan bebas Kakashi juga membungkam Naruto.

"Kau juga diam Naruto," ia berujar. "Nah, ayo kita pergi. Tinggalkan saja dua orang yang dimabuk cinta ini… jaa~"

'boff' Kemudian ia beserta dua orang lainnya menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

'shiiiing'

'kriiiik-kriiiik'

'wuuuuzh'

"Ba-bagaimana ini Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Well_ Sasuke Uchiha, sepertinya kau sekarang punya alasan untuk segera kembali ke Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yo~! Dita balik lagi dengan fic abalnya. Huahaha XD<p>

Ini fic terinspirasi dari Arnanda-senpai a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng yang judulnya banjir itu tu~ yang SUMPAH keren BANGET! X3

Yang belum sempet baca, bacalah~~ ini link-nyo s/7053030/1/bBanjir_b

:3 #promosi

Saya sudah minta ijin buat bikin fic ini, so ngga apa apa kan? :3

Oh, iya… boleh saya tanya?

Apa fic ini sudah memenuhi kategori canon? Jujur, saya masih rada bingung bedain canon sama semi-canon 0w0a

Oke, diksi saya masih payah dan EYD juga kacau. Masih perlu perbaikan di sana sini. Mohon kasih saran un~ :D

Yaah~ okelah~ sudah cukup saya rasa …

Akhir kata, Bersediakah reader dan para senpai memberikan

R.E.V.I.E.W

|uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki|

* * *

><p><em>Super special thanks for :<em>

_Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, sora no tsubasa, Uchiha Reyvhia, Wataru Takayama, Aihane-chan_ _Amaryllisht, Cherry Blossom Phantomhive, Haza ShiRaifu, Devil's of Kunoichi, Michiru Shizuka, Thia Nokoru, and all reader…_

_Makasih bangeeet~ XD_

_Dan buat Reyvhia-chan, semoga fic ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan kamu di fic saya yang satunya itu :D_


End file.
